Choronicles of the Sun: The Beginning
by LilPurityTears
Summary: The story is a cross-over, with characters from Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z, and my imagination. It is about a girl named Maleeka, destined to become Earth's greatest Sailor Scout. Along the way, she meets many new friend...and enemies. Can she survive?


~*~Maleeka was always a normal teenage girl. She was a transfer student from America, meaning she wasn't very used to her new surroundings. Luckily, she made many new friends at her new junior high school. Some girls named Ami, Lita, Mina, Raye, and Sirena helped her get acquainted with this strange new place. Then one day, Maleeka had a strange dream. A blast of light shot out of the sky, and a beautiful princess appeared. The princess was Maleeka, just the older version. Her older self told her what her purpose in life is, and what is her destiny. She told Maleeka that she was to become Sailor Sun, princess of light and magic! She also told her that she was to find Sailor Star, and give her powers that way Sailor Star could help her fight against evil. Then, after giving the "real" Maleeka this strange orb in order to transform, and giving her the crystal in which Sailor Star was to use to transform, the future Maleeka left, and the "real" Maleeka woke from her strange dream. Maleeka looked into her hand, and there was the Sun Orb and the Star Crystal. "So it wasn't a dream" she thought to herself. Thus, Sailor Sun's first adventure began!  
  
"Oh just great, I'm late! Mrs. Obadi will kill me!" Maleeka thought. She ran through Tokyo with her long dark brown hair trailing behind her. "Oh hey Maleeka! You're late too? What a qu-ink-e-dink! Well then, we can run together" Sirena told Maleeka. Finally, Sirena and Maleeka arrived at school "So girls…what took you so long?" Mrs. Obadi asked the girls. "Um…I over slept?" Sirena lied. "Yeah…..I think you are lying Sirena as you always do. I bet that you were checking out some guys, am I right?' said Mrs. Obadi. "Well then, just sit down and take out your math books, we are on page 104" Mrs. Obadi added. They obeyed and the girls took their seats. "What really took you so long to come?" Mina asked curiously. "Well, I ran into Darien on my way to school " Sirena answered. "And you?" Mina then asked Maleeka. " I forgot to finish my geography homework, so I was trying to finish it at the last minute." Maleeka confessed. "Now girls, please stop talking! Ami, be a dear and solve this problem on the blackboard" Mrs. Obadi said annoyingly. 'Yes ma'am" replied Ami. "This is gonna be another boring day ……" sighed Maleeka.  
  
After school had finished, Maleeka and her friends had decided to go to the ice cream parlor. "Yummmmmmmm!!!! Chocolate fudge and mint ice cream!! My favorite!!" exclaimed Sirena. " "Do you know how fattening that much chocolate on your ice cream can be? I love chocolate as much as the next person, but you have to think of your health Sirena, or you'll explode!" said Raye. "You should have gotten something more healthy, or at least less fattening!" said Maleeka licking her green tea ice cream. The girls talked and talked for hours until….. "Oh no! Sirena! I…I can feel it! Don't you sense it? Danger…" Raye whispered. "Uh-oh….um sorry Maleeka, but we've got to go and fast." Mina told Maleeka. "Um…ok….well, cya" Maleeka replied. Sirena and the rest of the gang left Maleeka to fight evil. Maleeka was left alone." Umm….excuse me? I'm new here, so I don't know my way around. I think I am lost. That little Japanese kid gave me the wrong directions, I'll get him later. Can you help me out?" a strange voice asked. Maleeka turned around. Standing there was a girl with silvery-black hair tied up in the back with a jaw clip. She had black eyes, and white skin. She looked as if she had just moved from America herself. "Um..sure. Where are you headed?" Maleeka replied. "The Town Library" the girl answered. "Ok, just turn left and head on strait, and you can't miss it" Maleeka told her. "Thanks! Hey, what's your name?" the girl asked. "My name is Maleeka." " That's a cool name, my name is Anmol" the new girl replied. "Ok then, cya!" and with that, Anmol left. "Well, she was nice" Maleeka told herself. All of a sudden, Maleeka heard a loud booming laugh. "Hahahahahaha!! Well, if it isn't a little pathetic girl all alone with no friends" The new voice said. "Who are you?" Maleeka asked. "I am Breema, and I am to destroy you!" the evil voice said. An evil looking girl appeared, with long green hair. "Oh-no! What am I gonna do?" Maleeka asked herself as the new character prepared to kill. "Um…. what was that thing I was supposed to yell in order to transform? Uh….um….." Maleeka thought long and hard. Finally, she thrust the sun orb into her hand as she finally remembered. "Celestial Eclipse Magic" she yelled. A huge beam of light shot out of the orb and shot itself around Maleeka's body. Suddenly she felt very peaceful with herself, and the world around her. "So this is what it feels like to transform. After a few short minutes, replacing where Maleeka once stood, was Sailor Sun. "What the h---?" Breema exclaimed. "It's….Sailor Sun? But it can't be…..i won't stand for it!!!!" Breema then shot a purple ball the size of large computer at Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun dodged the ball just in time. "Um….Sun Boomerang Slice!!" she yelled throwing her tiara as it became a heavenly looking boomerang. "AHHHHHH" yelled Breema as she rolled over in agony. Breema then shot another purple ball at Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun dodged that ball too, but just barely. " Sunshine happiness conquering burn!" said Sailor Sun as a beam came out of no where and shot it's self at Breema. "NOOOOOO!" Breema yelled as she dissinagrated into a mere pile of green sand. "I…. I did it ….. I killed a woman…..I killed someone who works for the nega force!! I rock!!!" said Sailor Sun as she laughed. Meanwhile, the other scouts were spying on Sailor Sun. "A new scout? But how can this be? Why didn't Maleeka ever tell us? Does this mean we have to reveal ourselves too?" Sailor Mercury exclaimed. "I can't believe it….I won't believe it……" Sailor Venus whispered. "Ok….now…there are waaaaay to many scouts." Sailor Mars told the rest of the gang.  
  
"Oh no! Not again!! I can't believe it!!! I'm late for school again!!! This time for sure Mrs. Obadi will have my head!" Maleeka screamed. She ran and ran again until she bumped into….. "Anmol! What…what are you doing here?" "Oh! It's you! Hi Maleeka! Wait a second…..you go to the same school as I do?!" Anmol exclaimed observing Maleeka's uniform. Maleeka observed Anmol's uniform and found them to be the same as she was wearing. "Oh cool! We can walk to school together!" Anmol said. "Great!" Maleeka told Anmol. They walked to school together and headed on to their first class.  
  
Maleeka arrived home, feeling very tired and weary. Maleeka fell on her bed. "Oww!" She exclaimed. There sitting on her bed was a very strange looking necklace. It was in the shape of trapezoid with three small silver bells at the base. There were five beautiful small orbs in the trapezoid. A pink one, a green one, a blue one, a red one, and an orange one. Each one has liquids inside them, and the liquids were moving. It also had a silver chain, so you could wear it around your neck, for the trapezoid was small. "What's…this?" Maleeka asked herself. Just then Maleeka noticed a small letter. Maleeka read it: Dearest  
  
Maleeka,  
  
Hello my child. As you finally know, you are Sailor Sun.  
  
It might have been a shock for you at first. I am so glad to see you all grown up and so beautiful. You are probably wondering how are you are going to find the other scouts. This might help. The colors glow in the presence of a scout. Orange for Venus, Green for Jupiter, Blue for Mercury, Red for Mars, Pink for the Moon, and the bells ring for Sailor Star. I hope this helps. Good luck on your quest, my princess.  
  
Love,  
  
Queen Apollo ~ Your mother  
  
"Mother? It…can't be…..mom……" Maleeka felt tears in her eyes. She put the necklace around her neck. "It's time to finally found my fellow scouts."  
  
"Wow!! I'm actually not late for school! It's a miracle!!" Maleeka thought to herself. "Hey it's Anmol!" Maleeka exclaimed. "Hey Maleeka! Wussup?" Anmol asked. At the exact moment, the bells on Maleeka's necklace began to ring. "Wha-? Oh my! You!?!" Maleeka exclaimed. "You…you're Sailor Star?" Maleeka asked. "What are you talking about? What do you mean, Sailor Star?" Anmol asked annoyingly. "You're…Sailor Star! Princess of Hope! Princess of the Stars! Don't you understand?" Maleeka told Anmol. "Umm….no. Now stop scaring me, or we'll be late for school!" Anmol said sternly. "Fine then…..just take this crystal. When ever you are in trouble, yell, "Glittering Star Transformation, then maybe you will see what I mean" and with that, Maleeka ran off to school.  
  
" So Sirena, what did you get on that math test?" Maleeka asked. "Um…I got a 69%…..my mom's gonna kill me….." Sirena said sadly. "Oh! I got a 93% on that test. "Maleeka told Sirena. "I got a 100%!" Ami exclaimed. "Sometimes Ami can be soooo much of a bragger" Sirena whispered to Maleeka. Maleeka then walked on home. A couple minutes later, Maleeka heard a scream. It was coming from Anmol. "Ahhhhh! Get away from me you freak!" Anmol screamed. Standing in front of Anmol was a demon with an up side down cresent moon on it's fore head: the sign of the nega force. "Anmol! Use the cystal!" Maleeka shouted. "Ok….. Glittering Star Transformation!" Anmol yelled. A bunch of silver stars fell out of the night sky, and circled Anmol. Big beams of light shot out of the stars, wrapping it's self around her. After a few minutes time, Anmol had become Sailor Star. "Wha-?" Sailor Star moaned. Then Maleeka transformed into Sailor Sun. "Hey! You're a sailor scout!' Sailor Star exclaimed. "Well…. So are you" Sailor Sun replied. The demon started to attack. "Sunshine Happiness Conquering Burn!" Maleeka yelled. A huge beam of light shot out of the Sun Orb, and attacked the demon. "Nooooooooo!" it screamed. "Cool! But what can I do?" Sailor Star asked. "Shout Shooting Star evaporation!" Sailor Sun said. "Ok…… Shooting Star Evaporation!" A big star the size of a room came out of the Star Crystal and made it's way through the demon. "ARRRGGGGHHHH!" the demon screamed. Soon, the demon disappeared. "Wow! Good job!" Sailor Sun exclaimed. Sailor Star grinned. And so, the other scouts found out about Sailor Star, and talked to Maleeka, and asked Sailor Star and Sailor Sun to join them. "Ok, but I already knew you were scouts too. My necklace kept glowing every time I went near you." Maleeka told the others. "So…partners?' Sirena asked stretching her hand out. "Sometimes, I will help you, but I won't really be your partner." Maleeka said. "Same here, in my family, it's every man for himself." Anmol told the scouts. Sirena started cracking up. "Um…Sirena….it wasn't that funny…."Anmol said. Sirena snorted. "HAHAHAHAHEHEHA!" Sirena laughed. "Shut up Sirena, no one likes you!" Raye said. "Is she always like this?" Anmol asked. "Always" all the scouts replied.  
  
~A sneek preview of the next story~ Maleeka slept on and on. She was having a very strange dream. She was with her mother, and her mother was talking. "I am very proud of you Maleeka. You finally found Sailor Star. But there is one other scout you must find. Her name is Sailor Comet. I don't have anything to help you find her, but maybe Naeru will." Queen Apollo told her daughter. "Who's Naeru?" Maleeka asked. "Naeru…….the guardian fairy of the sun. In order to find her, you must find Pegasus, keeper of the Gold Cyrstal. He will give you the crystal, for it was you who was destined to have it. The gold crystal is the most powerful thing in the galaxy, so you must use it well. Once you obtain the gold crystal, you shall easily find Naeru, you won't even need to look." Queen Apollo said. "Yes mother….but how do I find Pegasus?" Maleeka asked. "Only Sailor Moon and Sailor mini moon have the answer to that. Now good bye my child, and good luck." And with that Queen Apollo dissapeared. Maleeka woke up sweating. " Now…..time to find the gold crystal and Sailor Comet.  
  
~I hope you liked my story! This is the first fanfic I have ever made! It took me quite a long time to write it, so I'm gonna take a small break! C-ya!~ 


End file.
